Alien Experiences
by Kyla Mizuki
Summary: After 5th episode. Rick can no longer pilot, but he's moved past that, ready to help train the next Earth team pilot... Don Wei begins to figure things out about Molly AKA Eva. Also, Eva and Aikka get to know one another better.EvaAikka
1. Chapter 1

Kyla: Yay! First Oban Star-Racers fic!  
Hiei: Least it's not Yu Yu Hakusho again...  
Klya: Oh, hush up, you! -bonks Hiei on the head-  
Hiei: Itai... -growls and rubs head-  
Kyla: Hmph! I do not own Oban Star-Racers, but it's a realy awesome show! Now... onto the story!

* * *

Alien Experiences  
Chapter One  
by  
Kyla

"Rick is... unable to race ever again," Don Wei explained to Stan, Koji, Jordan, and Eva. "Therefore," the older man looked to Eva, "Molly, you are now our pilot."

Eva nodded. She couldn't say she was happy she was piloting again, but she wasn't sad about it. She just felt bad that Rick couldn't race anymore... It was his life, and now his racing career was over because of Groor.

"Now, the next race is the day after tomorrow. The Star Racer needs to be reformatted for Molly, and I have something I must do, if you would all go now. There is lots to be done," Don Wei sighed, and everyone began to file out of the room.

"This is aweful," Jordan murmured as he, Koji, Stan, and Eva walked down the hall, "Rick was such an awesome pilot... Stupid Groor."

Eva split from the other three after a couple minutes and headed to her room to get her music player she wore on her hip. Now, to get to her room, one had to go right by Rick's room, and she winced when she heard the noise of something crashing and Rick's voice mumbling things. She forced herself by the room though and grabbed her player, then hurried outside to relax some and think.

Just a few feet from the Earth team's hanger, she perched herself down at the base of a tree. "Poor Rick," Eva muttered, eyes downcast as she sat in the silence with her thoughts.

The sound of soft footsteps caught her attention, and when she saw a pair of feet stop in front of her, she looked up and immediately blushed. "Hey, Prince Aikka," she greeted smiling, her cheeks remaining stained in a blush. She hated blushing; it annoyed her, and she flushed even more since she was blushing in front of someone, especially Prince Aikka.

"Hello," Prince Aikka bowed, "I'm sorry, but I never got your name," he added after a moment's silence.

"O-oh! My name is Mo-," she began but was caught off when someone else walked up to them.

"Hey, little mouse, I thought I'd find you out here," Rick grinned down at the 15-year-old girl on the ground.

"Hey, Rick," Molly returned the greeting, already used to him calling her 'little mouse'.

Aikka eyed the dark-haired man curiously, and Rick noticed and asked, "So, who's your friend, little mouse? You going to introduce us?" He smirked as Molly began to stutter.

"O-oh, yeah, s-sure! Rick, this is Prince Aikka! Prince Aikka, meet Rick!" Molly introduced the two. Then, she blinked, "Oh, and my name's Molly, by the way," she added, her face flushing a darker shade of red.

"A prince, well, I'm impressed," Rick grinned and stuck his hand out to the alien prince, who had a confused look on his face. "Oh, right right... People from Earth shake hands when they meet someone," the tall, black-haired guy explained.

"Interesting," Prince Aikka said, amusement clear in his tone, and brought up his hand to shake with Rick. "On my planet, we bow to one another," he stated smiling.

"More respectful that way, I suppose," Rick shrugged.

Aikka nodded, "Yes... You are Rick, the... Earth team's pilot?" he inquired conversationally.

"Ah, not any more," Rick mumbled, smile vanishing from his face as he turned his gaze away. "I can't race ever again..."

"Why?" Aikka frowned thoughtfully.

"My body just wasn't able to be fixed after my race with Groor," Rick shrugged, trying to make it out to be nothing. "But, enough of that... Oh, I'm sorry, little mouse, we're ignoring you," he added and ruffled the girl's hair as she stood up.

"Huh? No, it's okay," Eva muttered. She had been deep in thought and hadn't even noticed that Aikka and Rick had wandered into their own little conversation.

"My apologies," Aikka gave her a small bow, "I didn't mean to ignore you."

"Uh," color automatically rose on her cheeks, "it's... fine. Don't worry about it..." she mumbled and looked away from the prince, a somewhat nervous look on her face.

Aikka quirked his head to the side a bit, noticing the red on her cheeks. "Excuse me, but might you be ill? You're face always seems to turn red when I'm around you... Do you have allergies of some kind?" he asked, partly worried and partly curious.

Eva's blush deepened, "I, uhm..." she stammered, getting tongue-tied.

"No, there's nothing wrong with her. It's something we humans do when we like someone. We blush like little Molly is doing right now," Rick laughed and gave the girl a small noogie.

"Rick! Shut up!" Eva glared at him, her face burning by now. Rick was basically telling Aikka that Eva liked liked him, and it was embarassing!

"I never see her... blush like this when she's around you or the rest of the Earth team," Aikka pointed out observantly.

"Th-tha's because I don't like them... not in that way anyway," Eva replied stubbornly and tried to push away the redness in her cheeks.

"In what way?" the prince inquired curiously.

"Uh.. I like them all, but not," Eva was having real problems saying what she meant, and she glared at the chuckling Rick out of the corner of her eye.

The conversation was interupted when Jordan walked out of the hanger, calling out, "Rick, Molly! You guys out here?" When he spotted them, he made his way over. "What're you guys doing.. out... here?" his voice trailed off as the smile on his face fell to a frown. "Uh, come on, you two. We need to get back inside. This guy's probably only here to uncover our secrets so he can beat us later in the race," the gun-man said glaring at the prince, who scowled back, not liking Jordan.

"That's not-," Eva was about to retort, but Rick cut her off and set a hand on her shoulder.

"What secrets, Jordan?" Rick smirked. "We don't really have any secrets unless... you guys are hiding something from me..."

"What? No that's not it at all, Rick!" Jordan rebuked. "But.. you.. you and Molly are.. are... fraternizing with the enemy!"

Aikka spoke next but in a calm, cold voice, "Do you really think I would sink so low as to cheat?"

"Well, you're allies with the Crogs! You must be just like them!" Jordan exclaimed, getting in the prince's face.

"Jordan!" Eva shouted angrily, trying to get the guy to shut up, and without a word, Aikka spun gracefully on his heel and headed off. "Prince Aikka!" she called after him, wanting to get to know him more, then she sighed in frustration.

"Hey, wait," Rick called over to Aikka, and out of respect, the prince stopped and looked over his shoulder at the retired pilot. "Would you mind showing the little mouse here," Rick indicated to Eva, "around some? This is a once-in-a-lifetime thing for us humans! She should experience as much as she can," he grinned and patted the girl on the shoulder.

Aikka smiled and turned fully around. He gave a swift bow and said, "It would be my pleasure."

Rick nodded and looked down at Eva. "Well? What're you waiting for? Go on," he gently nudged her forward with his hand on her back.

A smile grew on Eva's lips. "Thanks, Rick! See you guys later!" she called over her shoulder and waved as she jogged to catch up with Aikka, who patiently stood waiting.

"Are you serious! What are you thinking, Rick?" Jordan ranted, "He might kidnap or hurt her! Then we're out of pilots!"

"Relax, Jordan," Rick chortled and clapped the shorter guy on the shoulder before heading inside. Then he invited himself into Don Wei's small office. "I'd like to know who that little mouse's parents are and how they raised her to be so strong," Rick spoke quietly and came to a stop beside Don Wei, who stood in front of the window, watching Eva and Aikka walk off.

"Hm," Don Wei commented shortly, his mind deep in thought. Without realizing it, his mind wandered to his daughter he'd left at boarding school all those years ago. He pondered over how she had grown and what she was like to this day. The memory of seeing her face before he drove off flew into the forefront of his mind, then... something clicked.

His eyes widened as his breath hitched. Molly had the same hair, the same eyes as... Eva. He shook his head vigorously. _No, couldn't be... could it?_

"Something wrong?" Rick asked, noticing the look on the manager's face.

"No, nothing at all," Don Wei replied and exited the room. He decided he'd have to talk to the girl when she got back. "You should rest," he added to Rick over his shoulder.

"I wonder what's up between Don Wei and the little mouse," Rick uttered uder his breath and left the room as well to go to his own room.

_((...To Be Continued...))_

* * *

Kyla: Okay, review if you liked it guys! I'm thinking this up as I go along, but I already have some ideas for the next chapter! AikkaEva goodness! XP  
Hiei: Hn, always begging for reviews, aren't you?  
Kyla: That's ri—Wait, what! No! -bonks Hiei on the head- You'd better start being nicer to me or else you can't be my coperson for the author notes!  
Hiei: What's with you and bonking me on the head! -scowls-  
Kyla: -shrugs- You deserve it.  
Hiei: -growls- Hn.  
Kyla: See you guys next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

Kyla: Wow... 24 reviews.. from ONE chapter? Awesome! Thanks you guys!  
Hiei: -groans- Just get on with it.

Kyla: -growls- You might not want to annoy me right now... I'm in kind of a bad mood.  
Hiei: Hn.  
Kyla: Anyways, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Alien Experiences  
Chapter Two  
by  
Kyla

"Hey, uh," Molly began as she and Aikka walked further from the Earth hanger, "I'm sorry about Jordan... He's just.. Jordan!" she giggled.

Aikka smiled and nodded. "So, your Earth team pilot can no longer race? Are you going to be the new pilot then?" he asked making conversation.

"Yeah," Molly replied, a frown pulling onto her lips. "Honestly," she continued, "I can't say that I'm thrilled to be pilot again... Rick's taking it pretty hard. I.. I feel bad for him, you know?"

"That's understandable," Aikka responded with a nod. After a small silence, he spoke again, "I've watched your races. You're pretty good for someone so young."

Eva blushed at the thought of the alien prince watching her. "For someone so young? You're just as old as I am, and you're a racer," Eva rebuked stubbornly.

"As far as Earth years go," he chuckled as the two walked on.

As they went, the two chatted on this and that, pointing out interesting things they saw off the road, and exchanged racing tips and information. Aikka also seemed curious about Earth and it's customs.

At around midday, he said, "Not to sound rude, but I told my father I would meet him for lunch... Might you... like to join us perhaps?" he asked courtesously.

"W-would I," Eva grinned, her face brightening in the red colour of a blush. "I'd love to! That would be so cool!" she answered excitedly.

"Cool?" Aikka inquired curiously. He found the whole of Earth interesting. He wasn't shy about asking questions about things he didn't understand, and he was glad that Eva didn't seem to mind.

"Hm? Oh, it's slang we use on Earth. Cool means something's good or fun," Eva said and giggled some. Aikka looked at her oddly, wondering why she was laughing, and she noticed and shrugged, "It's just that it's weird being on a different planet and having no one know anything about Earth. It's kind of funny!"

The alien prince gave the human a smile. "So, you do want to go then?" he asked, heading towards the restaurant he was to meet his father at.

"Yeah! That'd be great!" Eva exclaimed chipperly and bounded happily down the road with Aikka, her face still red in a blush.

The duo made it to the restaurant and walked in. Aikka looked around briefly then said, "Come. My father's over here." He led Eva up some stairs and back to one of the very back tables.

"There you are, Prince Aikka," someone sighed gratefully and came up to them. He looked like an older version of Aikka, and he was one of the guards for the king and prince. His eyes caught sight of Eva off to the side. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Eva flinched then scowled, "My name is Ev-Molly... My name is Molly," she corrected herself just in time, but Aikka noticed the stammer and was curious.

"What is she doing here?" the guard inquired, indicating to the human girl.

"She has come to join my father and me for lunch," Aikka answered calmly.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" the guard asked. It was like Eva wasn't even there, and she was getting ticked.

"I'm right here, you know," she grumbled angrily, glaring at the guard.

"It's fine," Aikka replied to the guard's question. Then, he gently took Eva's hand and pulled the, by now furiously, blushing girl past the guard. "Father," the prince spoke as he used his other hand to sweep some cloth hanging form the roof that was acting like a door, "I'm here." He led Eva over to the table, releasing her hand when he came to a stop. He bowed to the king swiftly, "Hello, Father."

"Ah, Aikka, there you are," his father greeted with a smile, "and who's this?" he added upon seeing Eva standing akwardly to the side.

"M-my name's Molly, sir," Eva stammered, her face flushing nervously, and bowed, her eyes trained on the floor as she straightened.

"It's nice to meet you, Molly. I'm Akki," the king introduced himself, smiling kindly at the girl.

Eva nodded bashfully and muttered, "Nice to meet you, King Akki..."

Akki chuckled, "Please, sit." He motioned to the seat opposite him while Aikka sat in the chair next to his father's.

"Interesting," Aikka grinned as he sat down, "she seems to like you as well, Father."

"What do you mean?" Akki asked curiously, and Eva froze in her spot. She was going to get Rick back for this...

"It's something humans from Earth do... They're face flushes red when they like someone. I still don't get all of it, but from what the Earth team's retired pilot said, she apparently likes us," Aikka answered, noting how Eva's blush deepened.

"Retired pilot?" Akki frowned in confusion.

"Yes, the one called Rick is no longer able to race," Aikka explained while Eva fell into thought over Rick. "Now, Molly will be the new Earth team's pilot," he added.

"Ah, yes," Akki nodded, "I've seen you race, young one," he spoke to Eva, "you are gifted for someone so young."

"Uh, thanks," Molly forced a grin as she thanked him.

"Haha, not at all," the king chuckled. "My son insisted on going to watch the Earth team races. We saw how you jumped aboard during that one race to help your team. Very nicely done."

Eva's face was burning by now, and she was sure she couldn't take much more. "Thank you, sir, but anyway..." her voice trailed off.

Suddenly an alien waiter came up to them. "Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"Nm.. give us a few more minutes, could you?" Akki inquired politely.

"Of course. I'll come back when you're ready," the waiter bowed and left.

The father and son picked up a menu and began deciding what they wanted, but when Eva looked at the menu, she had no clue what most of the foods were. "Er... what would you guys recommend? I've never eaten something from another planet," she giggled self-consciously.

Aikka glanced up from his menu, and Eva's face deepened to a crimson colour. "Oh, that's right. My apologies. Would you like me to order something for you?" he asked, watching the blushing girl.

"If you think there's something I'd like.. Yeah, please," she answered timidly. She felt completely stupid! He probably thought she was some stupid little human or something. Inwardly, she groaned, wishing her blush would die already.

"Alright," he smiled at her and skimmed over his menu again.

Just as Aikka and his father seemed to decide, the waiter walked in and took their orders, telling them it would be just a few minutes.

"So," Akki began conversationally, "what have you been up to today, Aikka?"

"I've been showing Molly around," the prince answered in a, well, princely manner. "I hope you don't mind that I invited her to lunch," he added smiling, already knowing the answer.

"No, I don't mind... Not at all. It's nice that there are racers who can put aside their differences and make friends during such a tense time," Akki replied, returning his son's smile. "Molly, how was it that you became the Earth team's alternate pilot?" he asked the brooding girl.

Broken from her thoughts, Eva paused briefly to let the question sink in, then she spoke, "Actually, uh," she giggled goofily, "I was a stowaway. I was going to see my father again, but when I found him after a while, he had changed... He was cold, mean.. and I couldn't bring myself to tell him I was his daughter, so I lied and said I was a mechanic... When he, Rick, Jordan, Stan, and Koji were all headed off for the randevue point, I hid on the truck and came with them... After Rick's first race, we needed another racer, and my father was going to pilot, but I fixed up the racer we had so I could pilot it. I managed to get Jordan to help me, and we entered into the race without my father's permission.. I guess he was somewhat impressed, but..." A sigh escaped her lips as she fell silent.

"Which one of the Earth team is your father?" Aikka asked curiously.

Again, Eva sighed, "Excuse me..." She stood up and headed for the restrooms.

"I wonder what's wrong with her," Akki murmured, both him and his son frowning and watched the girl leave, only.. she didn't stay gone but another minute.

"Uh, could one of you tell me which is the ladies room?" Eva asked. She was pretty sure her face was red as a tomato at having to ask such a question, but she didn't know which restroom was which.

Aikka grinned and stood to his feet nodding. "Certainly," he said and led the blushing girl over to the restrooms and pointed to the one on the left.

Akki chuckled as his son and the girl left, and when Aikka returned, he observed aloud, "You seem to like that girl, my son."

"What do you mean, Father?" the prince inquired taking his seat again.

"You smile whenever she's happy, buy when you know she's upset, you frown. You help her with whatever you can, like showing her around, picking out something she might like... Shall I go on?" Akki grinned and patted his son on the head.

"What are you getting at?" Aikka asked chuckling and pushed his father's hand off his head.

Eva came back a couple minutes later, stopping when she saw Aikka and his father laughing and cutting up together, and she faltered. She missed being so close to her own father like that.

Aikka saw Eva standing just out of sight looking very sad, and he frowned and pushed himself to his feet. As his father watched on in curiousity, he walked over to stand in front of Eva. "What's wrong?" he asked, a small pang of worry running through him.

"Nothing," Eva murmured and went around Aikka to sit down, staring at the tabletop.

Aikka returned to his seat, and a short silence filled the table. Akki decided to break the silence. "Molly, something's troubling you... Would you like to talk about it?" the king oasked sincerely.

"It's just that... I-I wish I was as close to my dad as you two are," Eva mumbled, eyes averted to the floor beside her chair.

"You could be. You just have to be honest with him and tell him you are his daughter," Akki advised wisely.

"I just... don't know how he'll react... After my mom died in a race, he sent me to boarding school... He probably thinks I'm still at the school. He'll be angry, but... oh, I just don't know," she sighed heavily.

"It'll be fine, just relax and enjoy lunch," the king said just as the food was brought in.

"Thanks, sir," she gave Akki a small smile, and Aikka mentally sighed in relief, glad to see Molly smiling, but he hid his emotions so no one else noticed, but his father could read him like an open book. They just chatted while they ate, and Eva thanked Aikka for picking out something she really liked.

When they were done, Eva stood and bowed, "I really should be heading back, but.. thank you for letting me join you for lunch," she thanked and began to head out of the restaurant.

Aikka looked to his father, as if silently asking something, and when he received a nod from the king, he smiled in thanks and went to catch up with Eva. "Hm? Prince Aikka? What're you doing?" she asked in confusion.

"I'm walking you back," he smiled at her, causing her to blush ferociously again, and just after she had forced her blush down, too...

"Uh, th-thank you," she stuttered, a shy smile slipping onto her lips. "You're father is really cool," she said after a few minutes' of silent walking.

"Ah, cool. There's some Earth slang again, hm?" he inquired, laughing lightly as she blushed deeper. "You know... Earth seems rather fascinating. Would you mind telling me more about it sometime?" he asked as they came upon the Earth team hanger.

The sun was just setting, and Eva grinned in the fading light. "Sure, I'd love to," she replied.

"Alright... cool," he said, using Earthen slang, "How about I come by about midday tomorrow? I can show you around some more," he offered politely.

Eva laughed at Aikka using slang words and nodded. "I'd like that... See you tomorrow!" she waved over her shoulder as she ran up to the hanger and Aikka turned around and began walking to his own team's hanger.

_((...To Be Continued...))

* * *

_

Kyla: I think this one ended up being longer than the first.. Sorry it took so long to post. Work's been keeping me really busy, lol.  
Hiei: Excuses, excuses...  
Kyla: -breaths deeply- -counts to ten- Okay, I will not blow up...  
Hiei: Sure... Just end it already!  
Kyla: -anime vein pulses on forehead- Okay, I'm gonna blow! -stars yelling and screaming at Hiei, who cowers in sudden fear of Kyla's mood swing-  
Hiei: You need to go to bed earlier if you're going to wake up so grouchy the next day... -grumbles-  
Kyla: Hn.  
Hiei: Hey, that's my line!


	3. Chapter 3

Kyla: HaHA! Next update!  
Hiei: Thank Kami you're staying away from Yu Yu Hakusho...  
Kyla: Well, I've been thinking of updating The Return of a Legend.. oh, and I gotta update Crescent Kat..  
Hiei: Too many stories if you ask me.  
Kyla: -anime vein- Who asked ya?  
Hiei: Just get on with the chapter... Kyla does not own Oban Star Racers, by the way... She wouldn't be writing this if she owned it.  
Kyla: Sadly, it's true.. -sighs- I wish I could own Oban, but for now, I'll settle for watching the show and writing this fic. xD  
Hiei: -growls- Chapter. Now.  
Kyla: -rolls eyes- Fine fine... Here I go!

* * *

Alien Experiences  
Chapter 3  
by  
Kyla

Eva walked into the Earth team's pit humming and grinning, and she seemed oblivious for a moment until Rick came up to her. "Have fun, little mouse?" he asked with a knowing grin.

"Yeah, tons of fun! I got to meet Prince Aikka's father, and we had lunch, and you know what? Prince Aikka asked me if I wanted to see him again tomorrow at noon!" Eva exclaimed brightly.

"That's impossible," Don Wei stated walking over, "you have a race tomorrow afternoon." Jordan overheard this and decided to come over as well while Koji and Stan continued to check the Star Racer.

"See? That Nourasian's nothing but trouble!" Jordan said with a scowl.

"No, he's not," Eva replied angrily. She was getting sick of Jordan always being so mean to Aikka.

"Yes, he is! He's trying to make it so you'll miss the race tomorrow! Don't you see?" Jordan rebuked, waving his hands dramatically.

"He wouldn't," Eva murmured then got louder, "he wouldn't!" She glared at Don, Jordan, and Rick, for good measure, to wordlessly say she didn't believe them.

"I'm sorry, Molly, but it seems he is trying to stop you from being in the race," Don sighed. "I think you should stop seeing him.. He is an opponent after all..."

"How can you say that!" Eva shouted, "Rick, you don't think he'd do that, do you?" she asked the former pilot.

"No, I honestly don't think he would," Rick said thoughtfully and tapped his chin in a pondering way, "Maybe he got the days mixed up and forgot the race was tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's gotta be it!" Eva exclaimed confidently, giving Rick a thankful grin.

"I doubt it," Jordan grunted and crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest.

Eva growled, her anger building, and thundered past Don to the steps to go up to her room, leaving the others looking at one another funny.

"That girl is such a handful," Don sighed. "Oh well.. just give her some time alone to calm down..." He went off to ask Stan and Koji how repairs were going.

"Women... why do they always have to be so touchy?" Jordan grumbled and kicked at the ground moodily.

"Well, you were insulting her friend," Rick said casually.

"Her friend! That alien's not her friend! He's just trying to make it so he can get us out of this race! I'm going to go check the guns and ammo..." Jordan mumbled. He pouted and walked off to check the ammo in the guns to see how many he had and how many he'd need for the race the next day.

Rick shook his head and let out a heavy sigh. Then, he made his way up to Eva's room. He knocked, and got anangry answerthrown through the door. "Go away, Jordan! I need time to cool down before I do something I might regret later!"

"Little mouse?" Rick called the girl's nickname so she would know that it was him and not Jordan at the door.

There was a moment's pause, then the sound of footsteps could be heard. "Rick?" Eva asked as she opened the door to see the tall black-haired man before her. "Hmph, what do you want?" she mumbled, her eyes glaring at the floor.

"I just want to sit and talk," Rick said calmly, "can I come in?"

Eva remained quiet but nodded and moved over so Rick could step into the room. Then, the door shut. "So," she stared at her shoes, "what is it you want to talk about?"

"That temper of yours," Rick explained, and Eva scowled up at him. "You need to learn to let insults and negative statements just roll off your shoulders," he said.

"I can't!" Eva exclaimed, "I can't do that! It's all Jordan's fault! He should know when to shut up!" she ranted.

"Maybe he's jealous," Rick's statement made Eva freeze in her tracks.

"What?" she asked dumbly, her anger flattening out in confusion.

"Maybe he's jealous because you're spending so much time with the prince. Maybe he likes you," Rick smirked, sitting on the small chair Eva had in her room.

"What? You gotta be kidding.. Jordan? Likes me? As if... If he did, he would appreciate me more," she grumbled stubbornly and turned away from Rick to hide the blush on her cheeks.

Rick shrugged, even though the girl couldn't see it, and said, "Maybe he's trying to show he likes you in his own strange way. He's trying to protect you."

"I don't need someone to protect me... I've got along fine on my own all these years... I don't need anyone to 'protect' me anymore," Eva muttered darkly.

"Is that really how you feel? How was your life before you stowed away?" Rick inquired with a small frown.

"Well, let's see..I've been stuck in a boarding school ever since I was little, and my father didn't even try to stay in contact with me... He probably thinks I'm still at the boarding school..." Eva sighed and sunk onto her bed.

"Why did you leave your boarding school?" Rick asked curiously.

"I wanted to go find my dad," was all Eva gave for an answer.

"Did you find him?" Rick went on to venture more.

"Yeah, I found him alright..." she answered, a mixture of sadness and anger in her tone.

Rick was about to ask her what she meant, but there was suddenly a loud explosion from the hanger. Rick and Eva looked at one another and rushed out to where the Racer was to find smoke billowing from a part of the racer.

"What happened?" Rick asked while he and Eva helped the others to put out the fire.

"We have a blown fuse," Koji diagnosed after a moment.

"Well, how long will it take to fix it?" Don asked irritably.

"We need it for the race tomorrow, so... Looks like Stan and I have an all-nighter on our hands," Koji sighed and raked his hand through his hair.

"Um, do you need any help?" Eva inquiered, offering to help them fix it, but Don put his foot down.

"No, you need to go to bed and get some sleep young lady. We don't need to have you falling asleep halfway through the race," Don replied and shooed the girl with a wave of his hand.

Eva huffed indignantly and scowled, stomping off back up the stairs. "Fine, don't let me help then," she called back in a pout.

Don sighed and thought, _Surely that can't be my Eva... Eva would know to respect her elders and behave! This girl Molly is so stubborn..._ He emptied his head of those thoughts and told Koji and Stan to get to work and for everyone else to go to bed...

_((...To Be Continued...)) _

* * *

Kyla: Okay, how was it you guys?  
Hiei: Do you really want me to answer that?  
Kyla: NO! I didn't ask YOU.. I asked THEM, my readers!  
Hiei: Hn.  
Kyla: Hmph.. See you guys next chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

Kyla: Phew... It's been a long week...  
Hiei: All you ever do is complain.  
Kyla: No, I don't!  
Hiei: Yes, you do.  
Kyla: Do not!  
Hiei: I am NOT getting into an argument with you over something as trivial as this. Get on with the stupid chapter.  
Kyla: Fine. Here we go! Oh, I don't own Oban, by the way, but I can't wait for the new episode tonight!  
Hiei: You're stalling.  
Kyla: Am not!  
Hiei: -gets frustrated- Just WRITE!  
Kyla: Meep! Fine, here we go!

* * *

Alien Experiences  
Chapter 4  
by  
Kyla

"Good morning, Molly!" Jordan exclaimed bright and early from his place beside the Arrow 2 as Eva made her way down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she went.

"Who said it's a good morning?" Eva grumbled, glowering at the gunman as she stopped a few feet short of where Jordan stood.

"Aw, come on," Jordan sighed, "you can't still be mad at me, can you?" he asked with a small pout on his face.

Eva hmphed and waltzed right by the guy to see how Koji and Stan were doing. She found the two engineers sacked out against the wall side-by-side. She couldn't resist giggling as she made her way over to the two.

"Hey, Koji. Stan," the young pilot whispered and shook both boys' shoulders to wake them, "go on to bed and rest. I'll make sure you guys get woken up in time for the race."

Koji yawned, "Thanks, Molly," and helped the half-awake Stan stumble to his feet. Once on their feet, they groggily trekked up the stairs and to their rooms for some well-needed rest.

"No problem," Eva muttered even though she knew the two boys were too sleepy to hear her, and a soft smile pulled at her lips. "They really need to rest..."

"Maybe you should stop giving them so much work to do," Rick said and walked up to the girl. He had a smirk nipping at his lips that meant he was only kidding with the girl. "You always end up messing the racer up bad during a race," he chuckled.

Molly laughed with him and said, "Yeah, that might help them.. I'll try not to get the racer any more beat up than it already has been."

Jordan bounded over and shouted, "Molly, are you stoked or what for this race!" He was grinning like an idiot as he threw his arm around Eva's shoulders.

"Or what," Eva answered with a scowl and shrugged off her partner's arm, taking a step away from him.

Jordan deflated slightly, his grin falling to a frown. "Molly, please don't be mad at me.. Come on..." he whined.

"I won't be mad if you'll stop being so rude to Prince Aikka!" Eva responded with a stamp of her foot to show how annoyed she was.

"But," Jordan was suddenly interrupted when the three heard a soft knock on the Earth team's pit's door, "uh, hold that thought," the gunman sighed and ran over to the door.

"Should we really be letting Jordan answer the door?" Eva asked Rick, who shrugged in reply. "I mean, he's not the friendliest to aliens," she continued doubtfully.

From where Eva and Rick where, they could hear the exchange between Jordan and the person at the door. Jordan said, "Hello?" and looked out the door. "Oh, it's you," he growled, eyes narrowing.

"Yes," a voice replied coolly, "May I speak with Molly?"

Eva's eyes widened in realization of who was at the door and dashed over as Jordan said, "Sorry, Princey shes not available. She's preparing for a race."

"Jordan!" Eva flashed a glare at the gunman then turned to Aikka with a smile, and a small blush, on her face. "Hey, Prince Aikka," she greeted.

"Hello," Aikka returned the greeting and smiled at the Earth pilot, "I came to talk... Can you spare a moment?"

"No," Jordan stated bluntly just as Eva answered, "Sure!" Eva turned her head just enough to glare at her partner then hmphed and turned away from him to say to Aikka, "Sure, I got time. Let's go." She walked out of the hanger, shutting the door behind her.

Aikka and Eva walked silently away from the hanger till they stopped under a tree, leaning on it's trunk. After a moment or two of just standing there not saying anything, Aikka spoke up, "My apologies. I forgot you had a race today."

"Huh?" Eva blinked then remembered, "oh, it's okay. Everybody makes mistakes.. Even princes!" she giggled.

"Yes, even princes," Aikka chuckled and fell silent for another few minutes. The two just enjoyed standing there for the time being, but soon, Aikka felt he needed to break the silence, "I'd still like to learn more about Earth, but I suppose it will have to be another day."

"Yeah, another day would probably be better," Eva grinned as she spoke, "but only if you teach me more about Nourasia!"

"Alright, it's a deal," Aikka said. "Maybe after your race today, we can meet again and talk some more?"

"Hm," Eva pondered the idea then said, "I don't see why not!"

"Cool," Aikka spoke, using the Earthen slang Eva had told him about, and Eva just looked at him a moment, then the two laughed.

"Molly!" Don yelled from the door, "Come back inside! We need to check out the reactors!" He didn't like this. _Why does Molly keep wanting to hang around with that prince? He's an opponent, and a very clever one at that... Something doesn't feel right_, he thought while he waited for a response of some kind from the girl outside.

"Give me a minute!" Eva hollered back then sighed, turning back to the prince, "Well, I guess I'd better go back inside now..."

"Very well," Aikka said kindly, "I'll be on my way then as well." He gently caught hold of Eva's hand before he began to walk away and placed a gentlemanly kiss on the top of her hand, causing Eva's face to erupt into a giant blush. He headed off down the road, stopping after a few feet to call over his shoulder to the blushing girl, "Good luck on your race this afternoon. I'll be there to watch."

Don had watched the exchange of farewells between the two pilots and sighed. _Molly's getting in way over her head... And she's too stubborn to listen to anyone..._ He chased his thoughts away with a small shake of his head and saw that Eva still stood under the tree, her face read as a tomato and a goofy smile on her face. "Molly!" he shouted again to get her attention.

"Oh, uh, coming!" Eva replied and ran over to the door, where Don stepped aside to let her in.

"Nice of you to join us," Don said loud enough so that Jordan and Rick would know that Eva was back. Then he looked around while Eva huffed and scowled at the man. "Wait," he murmured, "where's Stan and Koji?"

Jordan shrugged and fiddled with the guns while Rick said, "I think the little mouse sent them up to their rooms to get some rest."

"Is that right?" Don asked looking down to Eva.

"Oh, yeah.. They were sacked out against the wall earlier so I told them to just go get some rest," Eva explained tapping her chin in thought.

"We still have a few hours until the race, so... I suppose we'll just let them rest for a while longer," Don sighed in defeat and made his way up to his office.

"What did your friend have to say, little mouse?" Rick asked for the sake of conversation as Eva meandered over and propped herself against the Arrow 2 Racer.

"He apologized for forgetting we had a race today, but he wanted to know if we could hang out after the race," Eva stated, glowering at Jordan, who had just gotten out of the ship to come over and talk.

"What did you say?" Jordan inquired suspiciously.

"I told him that it sounded great," Eva replied, and the two became engaged in a glaring contest.

Rick sighed, "You two act like kids... See you later, I'm going to go out for a bit," he said and walked right in between the two, cutting off their staring contest, and ruffled both of their hair.

"Hey!" they exclaimed at the same time and scowled at the former pilot, who chortled and grabbed his coat. Then, he left the hanger without another word.

Meanwhile, Aikka was just entering the Nourasia team's hanger. He looked around and thought it strange that his father wasn't anywhere in sight to talk with. Both father and son would usually sit and talk about whatever around this time. So, the prince decided to go look upstairs for his father.

"Akki, the Nourasians and Crogs are allies. You should jump to our aid," Toros' voice spoke angrily from Akki's office.

Aikka stopped dead just beside the door that was pushed to but not shut completely. What was Toros doing here? The prince frowned and remained in the shadows of the hallway to listen to what was going on.

"I understand that, Toros," Aikka's father spoke calmer and softer, "but why must you ask us to do something so low as to help you cheat? We are a noble race, and you should know we would do nothing of the sort."

"If you don't, I'll have to crush your team as well. You must help, or you'll be putting your only son, the Prince of Nourasia, in danger. All because you don't want to get your hands a little dirty?" Toros asked harshly.

"It's against everything we Nourasians believe in," Akki muttered, not liking how this conversation was turning out.

"I don't care about your pathetic, 'noble' beliefs," Toros seethed, the king of Norejia was testing his limited patience. "As an ally to the Crogs, you must come to our aid when we call for it. It was in the treaty we signed all those years ago."

"But I don't see why you would want to get rid of Molly, the Earth team's pilot. I've met her, and she's a very gifted, young girl," Akki spoke with a frown marring his face.

"She's a pest," Toros spat out angrily, "and we must not allow her to get any farther than she already has. If her and her team get much farther, they might try to pull something on either your or my team. We can't take that chance. We. Must. Strike. First," he stated icily.

"I doubt that the Earth team would ever try anything so low as to cheat," Akki kept his cool and remaiend calm, though he knew his son stood right outside the door.

Aikka was frozen to his spot. Why did Toros want his father's help to cheat? The Crogs knew that Nourasians were generally very hospitable and peaceful... Then, Toros' voice cut Aikka from his thoughts as he continued to eavesdrop.

"The prince has been seeing that Earth girl, am I right?" Toros inquired.

"Yes, but that has nothing to do with this," Akki said stoically and stayed calm. Getting worked up and trying to talk the Crog out of that was impossible.

"Oh, but it does," Toros sneered, and at the confused look on the king's face, he continuted, "tell your son to earn that girl's trust and get her to invite him into her team's hanger. He can go in and help take care of this pest problem."

Aikka hid a quiet gasp behind his hand and shook his head vigorously. He hurried silently away from the door and back downstairs to think.

"Why must my son dirty his hands? This is ridiculous," Akki flashed a small scowl at the general across from him.

Toros narrowed his eyes and stood, grabbing Akki by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground a couple feet. "It may be 'ridiculous', but if you don't do it, your planet will fall, just like every other planet will after I obtain the ultimate prize. You can either do as I say or die..." With that, Toros dropped Akki back into his seat and left.

Akki let out a heavy sigh and straightened his shirt up some. He looked up at the sound of a knock on the door. "Father?" his son's voice asked worriedly from the hallway, "what was that about?"

With another sigh, Akki told his son to sit down and have some tea with him. It was silent while Akki poured tea into two cups. Then, he handed one to Aikka and kept one for himself.

Aikka apprehensively watched his father as the prince picked up and sipped on his tea. After a moment, Akki spoke, weaving the story of what happened since Aikka had gone to apologize to Eva. As the story went on, Aikka's eyes widened little by little, and when his father finished, the prince barely noticed as his tea cup slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor, where it shattered.

"I'm supposed to what?" Aikka asked, shocked, after hearing the Crogs plan to get rid of the Earth team.

_((...To Be Continued...)) _

* * *

Kyla: Ooh, the plot thickens!  
Hiei: -groans-  
Kyla: -bonks Hiei on the head- Shut it.  
Hiei: I didn't say anything!  
Kyla: But you were thinking it, weren't you?  
Hiei: Thinking what?  
Kyla: -growls- Nothing... Anyways, review! Hard to believe I already have over 70 reviews on this story though! Thank you guys!  
Hiei: Yeah yeah, whatever.. Just end it.  
Kyla: -sighs- See you guys next chapter! Hope you enjoy the update!  
Hiei: Hn. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kyla: Well, I'm not completely sure what I'm going to have for the race, so sorry if that scenes kind of bad, but.. Anyways.  
Aki: -magically appears- Shouldn't you be working on TST instead of updating this story twice? -growls-  
Kyla: Uh... yes?  
Aki: Then why aren't you?  
Kyla: I don't know!  
Hiei: -rolls eyes- She doesn't know what to do with herself since she only has to work two days this week.  
Aki: WORK ON TST THEN!  
Kyla: Eep! I'll try to get started on it sometime soon.. Promise!  
Aki: -sighs- Fine... -mystically disappears-  
Kyla: o.O I wish I could poof myself somewhere like that...  
Hiei: Ahem. You. Story. Now.  
Kyla: Hm..? Oh... yeah! Okay, here we go! Oh, and I no ownie Oban.. sadly...  
Hiei: -growls-  
Kyla: Meep! Okay, I'm typing! I'm typing!

* * *

Alien Experiences  
Chapter 5  
by  
Kyla

"Jordan, go wake up Stan and Koji. We need to check the Arrow 2 before the race," Don Wei said to the gunman, who nodded and hurried off up the stairs, passing Eva on her way down the stairs. "Are you ready, Molly?" Don asked the girl as she came to a stop in front on him.

"I was born ready," she smirked and hopped up into the Racer.

"Don't get overconfident," Don warned, not liking how she was acting. "Professional racers never underestimate their opponents."

"Yeah, yeah," Eva waved off his statements with her left hand, "don't worry so much."

Don was about to retort, but Jordan came rushing down the stairs and excitedly jumped into the Arrow 2 while Stan and Koji, still a little drowsy, made their way down the steps slower than Jordan. "Alright, sir, we're ready to start testing," Koji told Don after a couple minutes of him and Stan fiddling with the equipment.

"Very well," Don replied and said, "okay, Molly, try the left reactor first!" He watched closely with the two engineers as Eva did as she was told. "Now the right side," the racing manager ordered.

"The reactors are stable," Stan said over his shoulder to Don.

Don nodded, "Good. Alright, let's head to the track then."

Eva and Jordan nodded and left the hanger, flying to the track. As they came to a stop to wait on their opponent, Eva took the opportunity to look around for Prince Aikka. She was about to give up when she spotted him and his father just taking their seats. A smile lit up the Earth pilot's face as her gaze met Aikka's. But, she could tell something was wrong from the look in his eyes.

The prince smiled down at her all the same, trying to act as if nothing was wrong, but that look in his eyes that Eva'd seen when she first looked at him... What was up?

She didn't have long to ponder over it, for it was almost time for the race to start. "And now, the Earth team challenged by Demora of the Grunains!" the announcement made Eva snap back to reality, and she watched as her opponent flew out.

A woman with grey skin rode atop a gargoyle-like creature that had the head of a dragon and body of a horse with eagle wings sprouting from its back, her long black hair seeming to eerily float around her. She looked to Eva with peircing cerulean eyes. "Prepare yourself to loose, humans," she spoke in a soft hiss of a voice that sent chills down Eva and Jordan's spines.

"D-don't let her get to you, Molly," Jordan stammered to his partner, even though he was a bit nervous as well.

"Don't worry, I won't. Just chill, Jordan. We can win this!" Eva told him and winked giving him a thumbs up.

"Yeah, we can!" Jordan cheered to himself and Eva then said, "let's get going.." as he tightened up his gloves a little and set his hands on the triggers for his guns.

When the opening was clear, both Demora and the Arrow 2 sped off, Eva pulling into the lead some. The two raced like that for a few minutes before Demora commanded her pet, "Fironious, let them fall in flames while we take the victory!"

The beast Demora rode atop of screeched a horrid sounding noise and spat green fire at the racer in front of them.

"Molly, look out!" Jordan exclaimed just as he spotted the fireball coming at them.

"Huh?" Molly looked back frantically and saw the approaching danger, "ah! Hang on, Jordan!" she shouted and dipped and rolled the Arrow 2 so that the fireball barely missed them.

Jordan was swirly-eyed for a second or two after that then said, "Warn me next time before you," he was interrupted again when Eva did a loop up and back around to avoid another fireball, "do that..." he finished dizzily.

"Sorry," Eva snapped at the gunman, "but if you don't want to do that again, help keep her off of me!" she yelled at her partner.

"R-right! I'm on it," Jordan exclaimed and aimed his gun back at the creature behind them, but when he shot at it, it easily dodged then let out an angry roar.

"Hit them!" Demora scolded her creature and lashed at its hide with a whip made of wires bound together.

Upon her command, Fironious let out another roar and sped its speed up to catch up to the Arrow 2. Then, he bit the right reactor, making it malfunction. Then, the creature drew back then coughed out another fireball that hit the right reactor again.

Smoke was pouring heavily from the reactor as flames broke out. Eva was getting anxious, she had to get done with this race soon or else that thing would tear up the whole Arrow 2, along with Jordan and herself in it! _Well,_ she thought, _the Arrow 2's already getting pulverized... Maybe just a little more won't hurt it too bad..._

"Molly, what are you planning?" Don asked from the pit, knowing the look on her face meant she was going to do something.

"What're we going to do, Molly! We're gonna get pulverized!" Jordan shouted as Fironious snapped at the right reactor again, barely missing it.

"Just calm down, Jordan! I've got a plan!" Eva told the gunman, who flinched, getting a nice close view of the creature's large, sharp teeth just a few feet from him. Eva rolled her Racer over so the creature was on the left, then she slowed down to its cruising speed.

"What are you doing, Molly?" Don shouted into the mouthpiece, "Stop this immediately!"

As usual, Eva didn't listen. She took a deep breath then rammed her racer into Fironious' side, smashing the creature into the wall.

Demora and her beast didn't expect it, so Firinoius' head hit the wall pretty hard, knocking it senseless, and Demora was woozy from the sudden movement, barely able to keep herself upright. Her creature had to slow down and try to regain its senses, giving Eva ample time to speed ahead and get through the gate first.

"And the winner is Molly of the Earth team!" the aliens that announced the races called out over the crowd.

Don let out a relieved sigh, "I swear, that girl never listens..."

"Woohoo! Way to go, Molly!" Jordan cheered as they landed back in the hanger a few minutes later. "That was a great idea!"

"That was a stupid idea," Don contradicted as he made his way over to the pair who stood beside the Arrow 2.

Jordan had a blank, confused look on his face, but Eva huffed and scowled. "Figures you'd think that..." she grumbled.

"You nearly destroyed our only star racer left! Look at it! It was already damaged enough from the reactors getting bitten by that.. thing, then you go ramming the racer up against such a thick-hided creature! What were you thinking? You could've killed yourself and Jordan!"

"Hey, come on, Don... Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Jordan frowned as he glanced at Eva, whos fists were clenched.

There was a knock on the door suddenly, and Koji left Stan, who was almost in tears at having another all-nighter, to answer the door. "Hello?" he greeted, then there was a pause. "Ah, alright. Molly! Someone's here for you," the engineer called over his shoulder.

_((...To Be Continued...))

* * *

_

Kyla: Yay! Two updates in one day! Go me!  
Hiei: Whatever...  
Kyla: Kill-joy...  
Hiei: No, it's Hiei.  
Kyla: -rolls eyes- Smart aleck...  
Hiei: No, it's Hiei.  
Kyla: WHATEVER!  
Hiei: No, it's--  
Kyla: -glares and bonks Hiei on the head-  
Hiei: Itai... -rubs head-  
Kyla: Anyways, review! I'll try to update soon! 


	6. Chapter 6

Kyla: -yawns- I'm so tired...  
Hiei: Don't you have work today?  
Kyla: Yeah.. so?  
Hiei: You shouldn't be writing.  
Kyla: Aw, get off my back already... I'll do what I want!  
Hiei: -rolls eyes- Fine, Kyla does not own Oban, never has and never will.  
Kyla: That's right! So, enjoy the chapter! Dunno how long it's gonna be or if it's gonna be short, so... be ready!

* * *

Alien Experiences  
Chapter 6  
by  
Kyla

Eva furrowed her brow thinking, _Who could it be..? _After a moment, she smiled, "Maybe it's Prince Aikka!" she said excitedly under her breath, as Jordan scowled, and hurried over to the door, where Koji stepped aside to reveal...

"Setis?" Eva stared down at the Avatar's right hand alien in surprise.

"Yes, indeed! I just wanted to drop by and say good race! Very clever ramming Fironious into that wall.. Very strategic, indeed," Setis said, a wide smile on his face.

"Uh, thanks," Eva murmured in confusion. Now Setis was just stopping by to congratulate her? She was kind of mad at Setis.. She had thought it would have been Aikka at the door, but it wasn't, so now she was confused, disappointed, and annoyed.

"Oh, think nothing of it," Setis nodded then waddled off humming to himself.

Eva sighed and shook her head to get her mind off her thoughts. Shutting the door, she made her way to the rest of her team.

"Who was that?" Jordan asked suspiciously, thinking it might've been Aikka come to see Eva, and if it was Aikka, the gunner thought about running after the prince and beating him up, even though Jordan would probably lose in a fight against the Nourasian prince.

"If you must know, Jordan," Eva scowled at the gunman as she spoke, "it was Setis. He came to congratulate me on winning the race."

_She doesn't need any encouragement.. She's already cocky enough,_ Don thought, annoyed. He sighed, "Alright, that's enough. Stan, Koji, let's get to work on the Arrow 2. Jordan, Molly, give them a hand. I have something to attend to." With that, he left up the stairs and into his office, where he shut the door behind him.

Up in his office, Don sighed and rubbed his temple tiredly. "The farther we go into this competition, the more dangerous it gets..." he said to himself over the quiet of the office.

"Hey, everyone! I'm back!" Rick called as he waltzed through the door of the hanger.

"Rick! I was getting worried," Jordan laughed as Rick joined them beside the Arrow 2.

"Yeah, where were you?" Eva asked curiously. "Did you even make it to the race?" was her next question. She felt bad if Rick didn't come to watch her race. She needed everyone's support, even his, if her races kept getting harder.

"Don't worry, little mouse," Rick answered smirking and patted the girl on the head. "I saw your race against Demora. Done like a true pilot."

"Thanks, Rick," Eva beamed, "but where were you before the race?" She could tell he was hiding something... She just didn't know what.

Rick chuckled, "Just out sight-seeing. Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Well.. I suppose not," Eva sighed, "Did you have fun?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I have fun? I'm on another planet," the ex-pilot laughed. He breathed an unnoticeable sigh of relief that the others was buying his excuse. He had actually been out looking for the alien responsible for sabotaging his race with Groor. Those explosives were set by someone... but, as to who it was, Rick had no idea, thus his roaming around the area to see if he could find any clues.

Meanwhile, Aikka reluctantly met up with Toros a little while after the race. They met in a side alley, and Toros was already waiting for the prince by the time Aikka got there. He hadn't wanted to come to this meeting, but he had no other choice. He had to at least listen to what Toros had to say, no matter how much he didn't want to.

"Ah, there you are, _Prince_," Toros sneered, stretching the word prince out sarcastically."I'm glad you and your father are cooperating with me. Now, let's get to business, shall we?" He held a small black box in one hand. "This," Toros indicated to the box as he spoke, "is a bomb, set to explode whenever I press this," he said and held up a small hand-held white box with a black button on it. "You must place this bomb somewhere on the Arrow 2 where it will knock the humans off course and slow them down. Understand?"

"Alliance does not mean servitude, Toros," Aikka stated calmly with a frown and made no move to accept the bomb.

Jordan had been passing by on his way to pick up some things that they needed to fix the Arrow 2 when he heard Aikka and Toros' voice. He ducked behind the corner and listened intently, knowing nothing good could come of this.

Toros' eyes narrowed to slits at the prince. "It is not servitude. It is what you must do to keep the peace between your planet and mine," he growled and threw the small black box at the Nourasian, who reluctantly caught it.

Aikka brought the bomb up to eye level to inspect it carefully. He wracked his brain for a way out of this. "I will do... what I must," he muttered vaguely and tucked the bomb into the folds of his cloak.

"Good," Toros sneered, "that's all then." Aikka nodded and turned smoothly on his heel, walking straight past Jordan without seeing the gunner and disappearing into the crowd.

"That good for nothing..." Jordan broke out into angry grumbling, glaring at the last place he had seen the Nourasian, and stomped off back to the Earth team pit.

"What do we have here?" Toros asked icily from the shadows of the alley, "An eavesdropper..? This could work to my advantage..." With that, the alien colonel chortled evilly, "I'm not sure I can trust the prince.. He might turn on me, so I must get rid of him... along with the humans."

_((...To Be Continued...))_

* * *

Kyla: Hm.. Kinda short, I know.. I'm sorry, but I really need to go and work on Crescent Kat.  
Hiei: Hn.  
Kyla: I should be able to write a lot this week, but I'm not sure when I work, so I guess that all depends on my writing time, lol.  
Hiei: Alywas with your excuses...  
Kyla: -glares-  
Hiei: -glares-  
Kyla: Anyways, review! Wow.. I've got 100 reviews for this story so far! How cool!  
Hiei: -rolls eyes- Why do you encourage her? -glares at readers-  
Kyla: -glares at Hiei- Hush up, you. -bonks Hiei on the head-  
Hiei: -growls-  
Kyla: -starts humming- Anyways, till next chapter!  
Hiei: Hn. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kyla: This took me a couple days, but what really took so long was that I had no real idea how I want things to go. I'm still not completely sure, but I'll try to keep this story up.. Ideas would be greatly appreciated... Heh.  
Hiei: That's pathetic, having to ask your readers for ideas.  
Kyla: -glares- Shut up, You!  
Hiei: Hn, make me.  
Kyla: -irritated sigh- Anyways, I do not own Oban Star-Racers, even though that would be so cool! xD  
Hiei: Just get on with it already!

* * *

Alien Experiences  
Chapter 7  
by  
Kyla

Jordan had been grumbling about something since he got back with the needed parts for the Whizzing Arrow 2, and Eva wondered what had happened to put Jordan into such a mood. However, she decided to let it pass and ignore it for now. She really wanted to see Aikka again, but she hadn't the time that day nor the next day.

Thus, on the third day, she finally found time, so she wandered over to the Nourasian team's pit, but it seemed that Aikka was supposedly "busy." Eva glanced back, however, and found Aikka sitting atop the pit with a thoughtful frown on his face as he examined what looked to be a small black box.

The prince just happened to look up at that moment, and his eyes met hers. He visibly tensed then hurried out of sight, disappearing back into the window.

"Huh, wonder what's up with him," Eva muttered to herself. She shrugged it off though and headed back to the Earth team pit. She got there just as Jordan came stomping out. "Hey, where are you going?" she asked him curiously.

"What?" Jordan stopped and noticed Eva after a moment. He turned to face her and said, "Ah, nowhere really. I'm just bored being holed up the hanger with Don Wei." He and Eva laughed at that, then Jordan invited her to join him on a walk.

"Sure, let's do some more exploring," Eva said brightly as she and Jordan set off from the hanger.

"Jeez, didn't you get enough exploring when that ancient ruin you were in decided to sink?" Jordan sighed but let the girl lead the way.

"But, Jordan, look at this place! There's too much here to not be curious about it!" Eva stated and gestured around her with a big grin.

"Curious about what?" a refined voice inquired from behind Eva, who had been walking backwards momentarily to talk to Jordan.

Eva's gaze snapped to the alien behind her, and she flushed slightly, "Prince Aikka!" Jordan scowled at the Nourasian prince, remembering what he had heard between this "prince" and Colonel Toros.

Aikka smiled and nodded, "Yes, I was wondering if you would like to.. hang out." Ah, there was more Earthen slang, and it caused Eva to laugh.

"Yeah, that'd be cool. Come on, you can come exploring with Jordan and me," Eva said and pointed to some old ruins not too far off.

Jordan and Aikka's gazes met, and a mutual agreement to not engage in anything too hostile in front of Eva was created. Besides, Aikka was to his wit's end. He'd been unable to come up with any way out of Toros's plan, so perhaps the gunner could help him in some way.

So, the three headed off to the ruins. Eva dug her flashlight out and climbed into some random old temple. Aikka and Jordan followed closely behind. "I have something to discuss with you," Aikka murmured to Jordan as Eva marched a few feet ahead, humming to herself.

Jordan snorted, "We have nothing to 'discuss,' Prince." Jordan could be very stubborn when he wanted to be.

Aikka's face hardened to a full blown glare, and he took a deep breath, forcing the next statement out of his mouth. "We need to talk... It's imperative. I... need your help," he muttered reluctantly and decided to glance back and see what Eva was doing. She was examining some stone tablets with strange alien writing scrawled on them.

Jordan missed a step and nearly fell in his surprise. He had not been expecting the Nourasian to say that he needed help. "You what?" Surely the gunner had just heard wrong, but when asked, the prince gritted his teeth and said he needed help with something. "Why should I help you? And why ask me for help? Surely the great prince of Nourasia doesn't need help from little old me."

Aikka sighed, "Please, Jordan. I have come to you and asked directly for assistance with something... Can't you at least have the decency to listen to what I have to say? It's very important and could be dangerous to yourself and Molly..."

Jordan tensed then glanced over to Eva. "Hey, Molly, me and the prince are going to go check something out real quick," he called to her.

Eva turned to face the duo with a confused expression on her face. Jordan and Prince Aikka were actually getting along? Ah well, since she couldn't figure out what was going on, she shrugged, "Alright, let's meet back outside in ten minutes, alright?"

Aikka was already anxiously heading to a seperate hallway while Jordan grinned at Eva and said, "Gotcha. It's a plan. Be careful, and I'll see you in ten minutes." Then, the gunner hurried after Aikka, who had disappeared from view already. Soon, Jordan was out of sight, too, and Eva again tried to figure out what was going on, only to come up with nothing as to a reason for the prince and gunner's odd behaviors.

"Okay, we're alone, so let's talk," Jordan said as he and Aikka came to a stop beside a hole in the ruin, sunlight rushing in and landing on their feet.

Aikka took a deep breath then sighed. "Toros has a plan to get rid of both you and Molly... and he's asked me to help," the prince began, only to be cut off abruptly by Jordan, who's face hardened into a death glare.

"I knew it! I knew you shouldn't be trusted! I've got to get back to Molly before something happens to her," Jordan seethed and spun on his heel, ready to bolt.

"Will you listen?" Aikka hissed and grabbed hold of Jordan's arm, "I am not finished!"

"Let go, Princey, I've got to find Molly!" Jordan demanded and fought against the Nourasian's grip.

"Jordan," Aikka said desperately and kept a strong hold on Jordan, "please!"

Something in the prince's voice stopped Jordan in his tracks, and the gunner glanced over his shoulder. He sighed, and his struggling ceased as he turned again to face Aikka. "Fine, talk..."

A relieved smile overtook Aikka's face, and he nodded. "As I said, Toros has a plan to get rid of you and Molly, and he wants me to play a part in it... but I do not want to go along with it," he said hurriedly so Jordan could know at least that much before he continued, "I know nothing else I can do... If I do not do what he says, then my people will be endanger, and I can't let that happen, but I also do not want anything to happen to Molly or yourself... I," his voice trailed off as he sighed and averted his gaze to the sunlight filtering through the hole in the wall.

Jordan smirked, "So you decided to ask me for help." When he saw the look on Aikka's face and the nod he received, he turned serious. "Alright, what is this plan Toros has?" he inquired. Aikka explained what Toros had told him, and the Nourasian pulled out the black box Toros had given him to show Jordan. "I'm going to kill Toros," Jordan growled, his hands tightening into fists, "but first things first... We need to figure out what we can do..."

_((To Be Continued...))

* * *

Kyla: I know, kinda short, but I thought I should try to update soon anyways...  
Hiei: Hn.  
Kyla: -eyebrow twitches- You love that word, don't you?  
Hiei: -smirks- Hn.  
Kyla: -heavy sigh- Anyways, review! xD _

Kyla: I know, kinda short, but I thought I should try to update soon anyways...Hiei: Hn.Kyla: -eyebrow twitches- You love that word, don't you?Hiei: -smirks- Hn.Kyla: -heavy sigh- Anyways, review! xD 


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_ All right, I'm really sorry to say, but I haven't updated this story in months, and I have no ideas at all for it anyway... Also, Oban Star Racers just hasn't been on in ages, and I haven't seen it and it hasn't interested me anymore. I didn't particularly like the ending either...

However, if someone would like to take over this story, then please message me. I still like my idea, I just can't seem to write on it anymore... If someone else can do it justice, kindly do. I would appreciate it.

Again, I'm really really really sorry about this... I've tried to write up something further for this story, but it hasn't happened, and I feel awful, so I will give my readers a chance to see if one of them would like to take it up and write it. There are bigger Oban Star Racer fans, I'm sure... Thanks, and again, sorry.

* * *

**EDIT: Skybladefighterangel has offered to take this story up. She will repost the chapters that I have up to her profile, I do believe, and then she will start writing on it. Thanks.**

**www . fanfiction . net / s / Skybladefighterangel **

**That is the address to her profile. Just take out the spaces.**


End file.
